No me arrepiento de este amor
by Ayami Fujuki-chan
Summary: un songfic sobre Kakashi e Iruka con la cancion de Ataque 77 del mismo titulo... [Lemon]


**Bueno este es un songfic, que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la radio, de una se me aperecieron estos dos personajillos es mi cabezita y no hubo casoo... espero les guste... es mi primer songfic... y además es la primera vez que pongo lemon taaaan explicito... ///**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad del grnadioso Kishimoto-sensei... (aunque yo quiero a gaara pa mi o )**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un día más en el que debo quedarme ordenando y corrigiendo los exámenes de mis alumnos, la verdad me divierte mucho leer sus faltas de ortografía, o sus disculpas en las esquinas excusándose por no contestar correctamente al examen, pero hoy no me siento de ánimos, la razón, tuve una pelea con Kakashi, la causa de esta pelea, una estupidez. Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón y la verdad es que me duele mucho estar enfadado con el.

_No me arrepiento de este amor _

_aunque me cueste el corazón_

Desde que le conoci supe que el era distinto, y no solo porque utilizara una mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, no, tampoco era por su singular manía de llegar tarde, no… era por su forma de tratarme al hablar, por esa sonrisa que esbozaba cada vez que yo me sonrojaba, esa sonrisa que solo yo puedo percibir bajo esa tela que cubre su atractivo rostro.

_amar es un milagro y yo te amé _

_como nunca jamás lo imaginé _

Al estar cerca de esa blanca y suave piel siento estremecer todo mi interior, pero peor es cuando siento que me desviste con la mirada, porque si Kakashi es un pervertido, que quiere que follemos en cualquier lugar y en cada momento..

_debo arrancarme de tu piel _

_de tu mirada de tu ser_

A veces pienso que el de verdad no me ama tanto como yo a él. Suspiro. Me levanto de mi asiento, cojo todos los exámenes y los deposito en mi maletín (n/a: Si tiene uno… todos los maestros lo tienen!!), pienso que será mejor que los corrija otro día, no estoy de ánimos. Solo quiero estar con Kakashi, me dispongo a salir, y cual es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Kakashi frente a mí.

-¿Ya te vas Iru-koi?-Me observa muy seriamente, eso es raro en el, asiento con un leve movimiento de cabeza-Entonces ven, acompáñame-me coge de la mano y comienza a caminar delante de mi, no opongo resistencia, sentir su mano junto a la mía hace que me sienta lleno de vida, un solo toque de él, logra que todo en mi ser vibre. No me di cuenta cuando estábamos en nuestro departamento.

-Tengo que darte algo…-Kakashi me soltó de la mano y me observo nuevamente muy serio.

-¿De que se trata Kakashi-kun?-de pronto recordé la razón por la cual habíamos peleado-¿crees que un regalo arreglará las cosas?

-…-Silencio, maldito silencio, tal parece había dado en el clavo-Iru-koi, yo quiero que me disculpes, lo siento.

_yo siento que la vida se nos va _

_y que el día de hoy no vuelve más _

-…-¿Kakashi pidiendo disculpas?, no hace falta decir que Kakashi no era de esos, y lo hacia de corazón, lo sé, porque lo conozco mejor que nadie. Me acerque a el, se encontraba con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo, lo tome del mentón y lo obligue a mirarme-No importa… eso ya es pasado.

-¿De verdad ya no estas enfadado Iru-koi?-Asentí, luego de hacerlo Kakashi me cogio de la cintura con sus dos brazos y me atrajo hacia el, acerco su rostro hacia mi oreja y susurro-Aún así tengo algo que darte…-Dicho esto se puso detrás de mi y me vendo los ojos, aquello se ponía interesante, camine un poco guiado por Kakashi, sentí como al detenernos cerro la puerta, me quito la venda y…

_Después de cerrar la puerta _

_nuestra cama espera abierta_

_la locura apasionada del amor _

La habitación estaba toda decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas por doquier, Kakashi se había dado el trabajo de decorar toda la habitación para mí, me gire sobre mi mismo y abraze con fuerzas a Kakashi, casi al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción.

-Kakashi-kun ¿Te molestaste en…-No pude terminar mi pregunta ya que me vi capturado por los labios del ninja copia, (n/a: obviamente se quito la mascara…) quien ejercía presión sobre estos para que yo abriera mi boca, lo cual logro, ya que después de unos breves segundos sentí su juguetona lengua dentro de mi cavidad, esa lengua recorría todo el interior de mi boca, no quise quedarme atrás y comencé a masajear su lengua con la mía. Nuestras manos tampoco se hacían esperar, las manos de Kakashi recorrían toda mi espalda debajo de mi polera mientras que yo tomaba entre mis manos su cabeza para profundizar el beso. Después de unos minutos batallando en ese divertido juego, nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Iru-koi… yo… te amo…-Kakashi lucia sumamente sonrojado. Lo cual me pareció divertido siempre era yo el que se sonrojaba, pero, lo importante no era eso, si no que me había dicho que me amaba. De pronto con delicadeza sentí que me empujaba, para caer de espaldas a la cama cubierta de pétalos de rosas.

_y entre un te quiero y te quiero _

_vamos remontando al cielo _

_-_Te amo, Te amo…-Era lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar, sus expertas me iban despojando una a una de mis prendas, al sacarme la polera, Kakashi con su lengua comenzó a fastidiar a mis pezones, sentí una incomodidad entre mis piernas, y es que con aquella embriagante tortura Kakashi solo lograba ponerme duro, cosa que a el le encantaba, le encantaba desesperarme cosa que yo gritara su nombre y le pidiera que me diera duro, ante tales cosas yo suelo mostrarme enfadado pero la verdad me encanta, mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos Kakashi me había despojado de toda mi ropa y a la vez de la de el mismo, y se encontraba frente a mi erecto miembro a punto de introducirlo en su boca, antes de que lo hiciera lo detuve y lo obligue a mirarme.

-Yo también te amo Kakashi-kun.

_y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor… _

Ante esto Kakashi sonrió y continúo en donde se había quedado. Comenzó a lamer lentamente solo la puta de mi miembro, provocando en mi varias descargas eléctricas en mi columna, lo que me hacia inconscientemente levantar las caderas. Ante esto Kakashi lucia complacido, de a poco comenzó a introducir cada vez más mi miembro en su boca, lentamente, luego un poco más rápido, hasta llegar a tal punto de que me vine en su boca, Kakashi cogio toda mi semilla en su boca y luego bajo hasta mi entrada, donde comenzó a delinearla con su lengua, con fuerzas me aferre a las sabanas enterrando mis dedos en el colchón, aquella tortura era demasiado. Acerco tres de sus dedos a mi boca para que los lamiera, yo lo hice al instante, deguste con mucha dedicación aquellos dedos, como si se tratara del miembro de pervertido novio, ya al estar totalmente lubricados los dirigio a mi entrada y comenzó a introducirlos, primero uno.

-Ah…-sentí incomodidad, pero Kakashi continuo, luego el segundo, comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí para que de esa manera se dilatar a mi entrada, luego de unos minutos comencé a mover mis caderas dando pequeñas embestidas-Kaka…shi-kun anda no seas malo, termina con esto de una vez-Ante mi insistencia Kakashi cedió, tomo mis piernas sobre sus hombros, puso la punta de su erecto miembro en el comienzo de mi entrada y de una certera estocada, ya tenia todo su miembro en mi. Sentí como mi esfínter se contraía al estar en contacto con aquel palpitante trozo de carne.

-Iru-koi estas tan estrecho- y lentamente comenzó a embestir, yo por mi parte intentaba reprimir mis gemidos de placer, poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron a ser mas rápidas y mas profundas, tocando cierto punto en mi interior, que me hacia enloquecer y perder la cordura.

-Más Kakashi-kun… dame más Ahhhh…-entre gemido y gemido Kakashi aumento la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas, con uno de sus manos sujetaba mi cadera, mientras con la otra masturbaba mi miembro, provocado que de esta manera, ambos nos viniéramos al mismo tiempo, lo cual no demoró mucho.

-Ahhhh Kakashi-solté mi semilla en su mano embarrando también su abdomen mientras la semilla de mi novio inundaba mi interior.

-Iru-koi eres maravilloso-con su mano limpia acarició mi rostro mientras sacaba su miembro de mi. Se recostó junto a mi y me abrazo-¿De verdad ya no estas enfadado?

-Por supuesto, además tu siempre sueles retrasarte, no importa que me hayas dado el regalo de aniversario un día después-me acerque a su rostro y lo bese dulcemente. No importa que tan olvidadizo sea, lo que importa es que al final siempre lo recuerda. Y por eso…

_No me arrepiento de este amor_

_aunque me cueste el corazón_

_amar es un milagro y yo te amé_

_como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

_debo arrancarme de tu piel_

_de tu mirada de tu ser_

_yo siento que la vida se nos va_

_y que el día de hoy no vuelve más_

_Después de cerrar la puerta_

_nuestra cama espera abierta_

_la locura apasionada del amor_

_y entre un te quiero y te quiero_

_vamos remontando al cielo_

_y no puedo arrepentirme de este amor_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones criticas o lo que sea!!! todo es bien recivido!!! Kuidense muxoooo**

**Matta neee!!! Aya-chan **


End file.
